<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the empty space by kira_katrine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466607">the empty space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine'>kira_katrine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bridge crew copes with Airiam's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Airiam &amp; Keyla Detmer &amp; Joann Owosekun &amp; Sylvia Tilly, Joann Owosekun &amp; Sylvia Tilly, Keyla Detmer &amp; Joann Owosekun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the empty space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts">GlassesOfJustice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Detmer and Owosekun had long been close, but since Airiam’s funeral, Tilly observed, they’d been nearly inseparable. It was as if they each felt the empty space where she should have been next to them, were trying to move as far away from it as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know hers isn’t quite the same,” Owosekun said, glancing over at Detmer across the room at the replicator. “But I kept thinking, what if something took over her too? And then I feel bad--isn’t it bad enough Airiam’s gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Tilly squeezed Owosekun’s hand. “You love them both. We all do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>